


Bad Moon Rising: Part 4

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Bad Moon Rising [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Kylo takes you on your first dinner date. Another unassuming outing ends up revealing some interesting information.





	Bad Moon Rising: Part 4

Dinner with Kylo had gone well. That night, he took you to the diner close to your house. You actually frequented there a lot, and you wondered if he knew where you lived.

“Hey, Y/N. Good to see you,” the waitress greeted.

Kylo looked at you with a puzzling look. You smiled back.

“You too, Maz.”

“How do you know Kylo?”

You shot a glance across the table. It was his turn to smile at you.

“Happenstance,” Kylo said through his grin.

“Well, I’ll be back with your drinks. The usual?”

“Yes, ma'am,” the two of you said in unison as Maz walked away.

“So,” you began. “You come here a lot, I presume.”

“I do.”

You hummed, thinking.

Kylo continued, “I’m more of a night owl.”

You hummed again. You could have assumed that much.

“Tell me about yourself,” you said, leaning back in the booth. You needed to start a conversation. Or something.

Kylo hesitated. He had never really had to answer questions like this before. Never thought out answers, never concerned himself with how to explain his job. There was never anyone to ask.

“Um. Well, I work from home.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” You paused. “What is it that you do… from home?”

“I work for a, uh, family friend. He owns his own business. And I -”

Maz appeared. “Your drinks.”

“Thanks.” Kylo accepted the diversion. “And what do you do, Y/N?”

You glared at him. You knew he was hiding something, but you didn’t want to push your luck just yet. You’d find out eventually.

“I’m in retail, part time. It’s shit, but I guess it pays the bills.”

“What would you prefer to do?”

“Literally anything else. But I’d love to work in film. That’s what I went to school for.” You took a sip of your drink. “Or I could marry rich.” You smirked.

Kylo laughed, hard. It was the first time you had seen him completely relaxed. He could tell before, but he was certain now, that there was something different about you.

Food was ordered and devoured. Maz squeezed in next to you in the booth for a quick conversation with the two of you. The rest of the evening was pleasant, talking about your studies, movies, anything that the conversation led you to. Hours passed without even noticing.

You glanced at your watch. “I think it’s time to go.” Your tone was hesitant; you didn’t want to leave. “I have work tomorrow night.”

“Do you want to get drinks? Tomorrow?”

You got up from the booth. “I don’t get off until late.”

Kylo stood up next to you, close. “Night owl. Remember?”

You felt the heat ascend from your chest, tickling your cheeks. “Sure.”

As you exited the diner, you waved goodbye to Maz while Kylo grabbed the door for you. “Just come by my place when you get off. I’ll drive.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

You stopped walking as Kylo grabbed his keys from his pocket. “Where’d you park? I’ll see you to your car.”

“Oh. I walked.” You pointed behind you down the street.

“You live…?”

“Close,” you finished.

“Ah.” He paused, his big body awkward in such a simple situation. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“It’s a date.”

You saw Kylo’s face redden, easy to spot under his pale skin. It was cute, you thought, that a guy wth such a commanding presence could be so shy.

You attempted to make the situation less awkward, or so you thought. You outstretched your arms slightly at your sides, suggesting a hug. Kylo didn’t move forward, only opened his arms the same, and you moved in for an embrace.

It was a quick hug, seconds long, but just long enough for you to take in as much as you could. You took a deep breath; he smelled as good as you could have imagined. His arms were tight around your shoulders, and your arms slid right into place where his waist began to angle in.

You let go, not wanting to linger, and turned to leave. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Be careful.”

You stopped. “I will.”

 

You had never been so glad to have after-work drinking plans. Especially considering who you had them with.

The cold, biting rain poured down as you ran to your car from work, sending chills down your spine.

By the time you pulled up to Kylo’s, the rain had only worsened.

You stared out the windshield, the wipers not helping in the slightest. For a moment, you pondered even getting out. Maybe texting Kylo you were stuck at work. This was a mess. You jumped when you heard a knock at your window.

“Open up. I’m getting soaked,” Kylo spoke, his deep voice muffled by the rain and the closed door. He stood there, shrouded in the dim light of the street and the shadow from the umbrella he held.

“Oh, shit. Sorry!” You quickly exited your car, Kylo clinging close to you under the umbrella. The cold wind whipped bitterly, the raindrops kissing your cheeks.

Reaching the porch, Kylo opened his door and walked inside, waiting for you to follow.

“Come on. Come in. Warm up. You must be freezing.”

You sighed, arms wrapped around you. You were cold.

“Yea. Sure. Thank you.”

The warmth of his house was stunning compared to the frigid temperatures outside. You dreaded the thought of having to go back out shortly.

Kylo took your coat, draping it over his coat hanger. You looked around his apartment. It was nothing like you had expected, nothing like the outside. It had recently been renovated, you could tell. Everything looked new. The whole house was sleek and modern, grays and whites.

“Wow. This is…”

“Nice, right? I never got around to fixing up the outside yet.”

“Clearly.”

“Hey, I’m working on it.” He laughed.

You eyed him as he tidied up a few things in the living room. He looked good tonight. Fancy, even. He wore all black. His button up was nice and fitted, tightly tucked into his black slacks. The sleeves hugged his muscles and were rolled up his forearms. His hair was slicked back just slightly, the loose ends - typically in his face - pushed back precisely.

He motioned for you to have a seat at the breakfast bar in his kitchen.

“I didn’t realize I needed to dress up.”

“No, not at all. You look good.” He grinned at you.

“You look better.”

Your heart raced, amazed at how confident you felt. The two of you looked at each other. It was too quiet.

“So!” you began. “I am in desperate need of a drink. Where are we going?”

He leaned his arms against the bar across from you. You could smell his cologne in the close proximity. “Well, I had plans. But this weather is less than pleasant. So, I can fix us some drinks here. And we can stay in?”

You bit he corner of your lower lip in thought.

Noting your hesitation, Kylo continued. “Or you can go home, if you want. I’d understand.”

“No, we can stay here. That’d be nice.” You smiled at him. It was quiet again, except for the rolling thunder outside. Between the roars, you could hear your heartbeat deep in your ears.

It was killing Kylo to be this close to you. He just wanted to reach across the bar and take your face in his hands.

He stood up straight and clapped his hands together, distracting him from his thoughts. “Alright. What can I make for you?”

 

An hour passed. Maybe three, you weren’t quite sure. The conversation between the two of you had taken off so quickly, you had barely finished your drink, never pausing long enough to do so.

You noticed the last sip, diluted from the melted ice. You threw it back dramatically, then gently placed the empty glass on the counter.

“Well, I think I should get going. Thank you for the drink.”

“Did you enjoy it? You barely finished it.”

“It was great. The company was better though, apparently.” You placed a light hand on his knee, Kylo having seated himself on the adjacent bar stool.

His heart fluttered and sank into his gut. He placed a hand on yours, his large hand making yours disappear.

He only noticed you were staring at each other again when your expression changed. Your eyebrows furrowed as you broke the gaze and looked away, over his shoulder.

“Did you hear that?”

“What? The thunder? Yeah, it’s been doing that -”

“No. It was like… someone yelling?”

“There’s some punks that live under the bridge. They can get kind of rowdy sometimes.”

“Wait. There it is again.”

Kylo tightened the grip on your hand. He was suddenly tense, on high alert. You stayed quiet, barely breathing, afraid any noise might camouflage what you were listening for.

Suddenly, the voice was louder, clearer.

“Hey! Ren!”

Kylo’s eyes widened. “Shit,” he whispered. He stood up quickly, still holding onto your hand, and dragging you with him.

“Hey! Ren!” The voice was louder still.

“Kylo, who is that? Who’s ‘Ren?’”

He turned around to look at you, still walking. His face had changed, his eyes angry. “That would be me.” He quickly led you down a hall to the back of his house.

A knock sounded at his front door. The noise made Kylo stop immediately, pulling you into a room. He hid you behind him, his arm shielding you, pressing your against the wall. He peeked around the doorway and down the hall.

“I know you’re in there, Ren!” the voice yelled.

You heart pounded. It felt as if it was trying to escape out of your ribcage. You were growing nervous. “Kylo, what’s -”

He quickly turned around to face you, nearly pinning you against the wall. Gently, he placed a finger across your lips to quiet you.

He looked towards the hall, raising his head just slightly to listen for anything else. When he looked back at you, your breath hitched in your throat. Kylo moved his hand from your mouth, tracing his fingers along your jaw before taking your face in both of his hands.

Suddenly, he pressed his lips against yours, pushing you harder into the wall. The kiss was hungry, wet. You moaned into it. It felt as if he hadn’t kissed anyone in ages. You could feel the emotion pouring out of him.

He pulled away shortly, backing up into the room. He ran his hands through his hair. It was disheveled now. A sigh escaped from his heaving chest.

“I have to tell you something.”

You stood there silently, head still reeling, heart still pounding. The wall you were leaning on kept you upright, your knees suddenly weak. Kylo paced through the small room as you stood there anticipating his words.

“Care to elaborate?” you inquired. There was another knock at the door. “Quickly?”

He stopped right in front of you and took a step forward. He was inches away.

His voice was low. He sighed before he spoke. “I’m in the mob.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumble @ TheIndifferentDroid


End file.
